Extinction Simulator
NOTE: NAME IS BOUND TO CHANGE ONCE I THINK OF SOMETHING BETTER. Extinction Simulator ''is a game that takes place in the Hell Creek Formation, Lance Formation, and Ojo Alamo Formation about 65 million years ago, post-impact. The goal is simple: Survive the extinction. Dinosaurs * Acheroraptor * Troodon * Thescelosaurus * Ornithomimus * Anzu * Dakotaraptor * Dromaeosaurus * Pachycephalosaurus * Quetzalcoatlus * Denversaurus * Ankylosaurus * Triceratops (prorsus/horridus) * Torosaurus * Hypacrosaurus * Anatosaurus (Edmontosaurus annectens) * Tyrannosaurus rex * Alamosaurus Maps Most of the locations are in the Hell Creek Formation (Montana, some of Wyoming, and the Dakotas) and the Lance Formation (Wyoming). One location is in the Ojo Alamo formation, in Texas. This is the only map with Alamosaurus. Below are the dinosaurs that are present in each map. '''Montana '- Acheroraptor, Troodon, Thescelosaurus, Ornithomimus, Anzu, Dakotaraptor, Pachycephalosaurus, Quetzalcoatlus, Ankylosaurus, Triceratops, Torosaurus, Anatosaurus, Tyrannosaurus 'Wyoming '- Thescelosaurus, Ornithomimus, Pachycephalosaurus, Quetzalcoatlus, Ankylosaurus, Triceratops, Torosaurus, Anatosaurus, Tyrannosaurus 'Dakotas '- Acheroraptor, Thescelosaurus, Anzu, Dakotaraptor, Pachycephalosaurus, Quetzalcoatlus, Triceratops, Torosaurus, Anatosaurus, Tyrannosaurus 'Texas '- Dromaeosaurus, Quetzalcoatlus, Hypacrosaurus, Torosaurus, Tyrannosaurus, Alamosaurus Multiplayer Multiplayer is a work in progress for this game. Systems There is no growth system, because you start as a starving adult, and must either hunt or forage. There is bleeding and bone-breaking, similar to the game, The Isle. All it takes is time and resting for both of those to heal. There is also diseases, which can be cured by finding herbs, which are rare to find alive. Most dinosaurs have just a single attack, while some dinosaurs also have a secondary attack. The damage and speed of the attacks depends on how healthy the dinosaur is. Here are the attacks of each dinosaur. * Acheroraptor - Base: Snap, Secondary: Pounce * Troodon - Base: Snap * Thescelosaurus - Base: Kick * Ornithomimus - Base: Kick * Anzu - Base: Peck, Secondary: Kick * Dakotaraptor - Base: Snap, Secondary: Pounce * Dromaeosaurus - Base: Snap, Secondary: Pounce * Pachycephalosaurus - Base: Headbutt, Secondary: Charge * Quetzalcoatlus - Base: Peck, Secondary: Carry (only able to do when flying, only works on small dinosaurs) * Denversaurus - Base: Tail Swipe * Ankylosaurus - Base: Tail Swipe * Triceratops - Base: Horn Lunge, Secondary: Charge * Torosaurus - Base: Horn Lunge, Secondary: Charge * Hypacrosaurus - Base: Head Swing, Secondary: Stomp * Anatosaurus - Base: Head Swing, Secondary: Stomp * Tyrannosaurus - Base: Snap, Secondary: Jaw Swipe * Alamosaurus - Base: Tail Whip, Secondary: Stomp There are also special attack animations. Some are listed below. * Tyrannosaurus Special 1 - A Tyrannosaurus, depending on how healthy, can dodge a charging Triceratops/Torosaurus by sidestepping and using the secondary attack to bite onto its neck. Success of attack depends on dinosaur health. If both dinosaurs are healthy, the chances are 50/50 of the T. rex winning his prey, or the ceratopsian escaping. * Tyrannosaurus Special 2 - A T. rex can bite onto the club tail of an Ankylosaurus and rip it off, then walk over to the Anky's side and flip it over, then end its life by ripping out its throat. This special can be activated by basic biting an Anky's swinging tail. To rip it off, the T. rex player must continue clicking until it is ripped off. The ease of ripping off the Anky's tail depends on health, once again. Ending the life of the Anky requires a successful attack as well. * Triceratops/Torosaurus Special - If a ceratopsian charges at a T. rex, and the T. rex is too weak to dodge or counter the attack, and if the hit is successful, the T. rex can be impaled by their horns, roaring and thrashing in the air before being dropped on the ground, dead. * Ankylosaurus Special - If a T. rex fails to rip off an Ankylosaur's tail, then the Ankylo can wriggle its tail free, and if the player clicks quick enough, can send the club tail into the lunging rex's brain, instantly killing the attacker. * Tyrannosaurus Group Special - If a group of T. rex attacks a weakened Alamosaurus, one can bite onto the tail, while other rexes can come in and bite the legs of the large sauropod until it is taken down, and one of the rexes could bite onto the sauropod's head or neck to finish it.Category:Dinosaurs Category:Survival Category:Simulation Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:2018 Category:Simulator Games